Angúnia
by Mitraxxi
Summary: GARO. Aprofitant l'aparent desinterès d'en Koga, en Rei vol prendre-li la Kaoru. ENGLISH VERSION: see my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic situat després del capítol 15 i abans del 17.**

Era exactament al mateix lloc on l'havia esperada l'altra vegada, quan estava decidit a executar-la. En Rei no sabia ben bé què hi feia, aquí. Potser volia demostrar-li que ell no era el seu enemic, que no l'enganyaria mai, al contrari d'altres. Li sabia greu que fos condemnada a una mort certa per haver estat tacada amb sang d'horror. Si pogués trobar la manera d'oferir-li un final més feliç. A qui vols enredar, s'escroncà a ell mateix, la Kaoru t'agrada, i punt! Ella era guapa, i tenia una llunyana reminiscència a la Shizuka. Es preguntava si el record de la seva estimada estava al darrere d'aquest sentiment. O potser només era llàstima.

Soroll d'una porta. La Kaoru aparegué al carreró i es quedà glaçada de veure'l. A en Rei li va semblar com si ella estigués lluitant entre les opcions de quedar-s'hi, o córrer en direcció oposada. Per si acabés decidint la segona, ell s'apressà a parlar, sense gosar moure's d'allà on era.

– Bona tarda. Com t'ha anat el dia? –Dubtava de si ella l'hauria notat nerviós. Però el glaç ja s'havia trencat.

– Bé, gràcies. Bona tarda.

Sense ni mirar-lo, ella s'acostà a la seva posició decidida a deixar-lo enrere. En Rei no tenia idea de què podia dir-li, i improvitzà.

– Deixa'm que et dugui a casa.

– I això, per què?

– Perquè ensopegues amb horrors massa sovint. –Ell sabia que hauria de considerar seriosament aquesta raó. Afegí:– Saps que jo també puc protegir-te. I ell no és aquí. Jo, sí.

Ella no respongué i continuà el seu camí, però més a poc a poc, de forma que ell se sentí autoritzat a acompanyar-la.

– Espera –digué en Rei quan la Kaoru es disposava a agafar la seva bicicleta.– Tinc la moto aquí mateix.

– Mira, si creus que deixaré tirada la meva bicicleta...

– No, no –la tranquil.litzà ell.– Te la portaré tot seguit: quan tu baixis pujaré la roda davantera al seient i la lligaré. Et prometo que la tindràs abans que es faci fosc.

Mentre ella dubtava, en Rei ja li posava el casc. Va acabar pujant al seient del darrere i se li arrapà a la cintura. En Rei es felicitava per haver assolit guanyar-se un bri de la seva confiança, i respirà a fons només per a notar amb més intensitat els braços que li envoltaven la cintura, el cos que li abraçava l'esquena.

En arribar a can Koga, van continuar el camí a peu entre els arbres. Ella no havia dit res en tot el trajecte, i ell no se sentia prou segur per forçar la conversa. Però un cop deixats enrere els arbres, i havent vist en Koga aturant de sobte l'entrenament que feia a l'aire lliure, i que els mirava, no se'n va poder estar.

–Per què vius amb ell? –En Rei s'havia plantat allà on començava el jardí i acabava el bosc.

– Diguem que les seves ànsies protectores són molt útils per a una artista amb economia precària. –La Kaoru va forçar una rialla. Ella l'utilitzava a ell, igual que ell la utilitzava a ella: força just, decidí en Rei.

– I no t'ha cobrat mai res? –Mai no ho hagués dit!

– En Koga no és d'aquest tipus d'home, no et permeto que en parlis així!

Ell s'inclinà per a disculpar-se. No sabia si ella realment admirava en Koga pel seu gran respecte, o si el detestava per "excés" de respecte. Segurament ella hauria preferit una mica més de calidesa humana en comptes d'un tros de gel ambulant el qual, per cert, havia deixat de fer l'estaquirot i se'ls acostava.

– Kaoru, me n'haig d'anar, si cal que compleixi la promesa de portar-te la bicicleta abans que es faci fosc.

Ella somrigué per primer cop.

– És clar, Rei. Gràcies pel viatge.

– Ha estat un plaer. No dubtis en cridar-me, si em necessites.

Ella es va quedar sorpresa, però la mirada d'ell s'enfocà cap al seriós i ja molt proper Koga, abans de tornar-se'n per on havia vingut. Esperava que hagués escoltat les seves últimes frases.

En Rei començava a sospitar que el seu interès per la Kaoru podria estar provocat pel desig d'escarmentar en Koga tant i com fos possible. La idea de prendre-li la noia –de la que estava visiblement enamorat, per molt que ell s'esforcés en amagar-ho– l'entusiasmava, i se sorpregué dissenyant un pla de seducció. Potser així assoliria que ella pogués encarar-se a la mort amb dignitat i coneixement de causa, un dret que en Koga d'entossudia a negar-li. S'imaginava a ell mateix petonejant-li les mans, els ulls, assaborint-li els llavis, a mode de tendre i càlid comiat, abans d'escapçar-la per evitar-li l'agonia.

Aquest somniar despert li feia reviure el dolor de la pèrdua de la Shizuka. Va haver de preguntar-se si aquesta jugada que planejava no se li giraria en contra i li mataria l'ànima. No, ja era morta.


	2. Chapter 2

En Koga llegia quan la Kaoru arribà. Un ram de roses vermelles i blanques que li mig tapaven la cara despertà la seva curiositat, però abans que pogués considerar si feia o no cap comentari, en Gonza se li anticipà.

–Ah, senyoreta, quin ram! És una bellesa.

–Sí que ho és. –Ella somrigué.– Un missatger me l'ha lliurat avui a la feina.

–Un admirador secret, potser? –afegí el majordom, amb to còmplice.

–Ah, no! És d'en Rei Suzumura, un altre Cavaller Makai. El coneixes?

–No ben bé... –En Gonza havia perdut la seva seguretat i cordialitat de sobte. Els seus ulls s'escapaven cap a en Koga i, després de saludar-la, se n'anà.

Pam! El gran llibre es tancà de sobte entre les mans d'en Koga, espantant la Kaoru. Ell s'havia aixecat de la cadira. Mentre s'hi acostava va notar com tots els músculs del seu cos entraven en una tensió quasi dolorosa. La Kaoru obrí molt els ulls i féu un pas enrere quan ell es plantà davant seu.

–Em pregunto si el teu cervell fa alguna cosa més, a part de donar-te una capacitat inaudita per a la xerrera i per a ficar-te en embolics.

L'enuig substituí l'alarma al rostre de la noia.

–I a tu què t'hi va, ara?

–Aquest individu t'hauria mort de bona gana i encara em preguntes què m'hi va? Tan curta és la teva memòria?

–Per a que ho sàpigues, això –ella li entaforà de sobte el ram sota el nas– és una oferta de pau per part seva!

Ell li empenyé el braç lluny, com si les flors poguessin contaminar-lo.

–T'ho ha dit i tu t'ho has cregut! –Aixecava la veu; no es podia creure que aquesta dona es refiés d'aquell caragirat.– Sap que jo et protegiré, per això vol allunyar-te de mi.

L'esguard de la Kaoru se suavitzà, amb un matís de tristesa que a ell el féu preguntar-se si no s'hauria passat en els seus comentaris.

–No, Koga, en Rei no em vol pas mal.

La Kaoru ensorrà un moment la seva cara entre les roses, gest que a ell l'obligà a reprimir l'impuls d'agafar-les d'una en una i esclafar-les entre els seus dits.

–Com ho pots saber, això?

Ella el fità.

–Per alguna raó que ignoro, és a tu a qui vol perjudicar, Koga, i de vegades es pensa que amenaçant-me a mi et fa mal a tu. –Ella rigué sense alegria, i unes poques llàgrimes li humitejaren els ulls.– Pobre desgraciat! Però no em farà res. Tú sí que has de prendre'n cura. No vaig poder convèncer-lo de... –Ella tombà la cara en una altra direcció.– Em sap greu.

En Koga sabia que la seva suposició tenia bona part de veritat, i estava preparat per a assumir-la. Però el que pressentia de la frase que ella havia deixat a mig fer no li agradava gens.

–No hauràs volgut ficar-te entremig, oi? –Pausa. Ella no respongué.– Què t'ha fet?

–Res. –La Kaoru s'apressà cap a l'escala, però una mà forta i sense miraments li atenallà el braç que li quedava lliure.

–Què t'ha fet? –repetí. Afluixà la seva grapa en notar-la humida per una llàgrima càlida.– Digues...

Aquesta última paraula va ser tan suau i gentil que ella es tombà a mirar-lo com si no s'ho acabés de creure. La mà que l'agafava la deixà anar.

–Bé, jo... vaig anar a demanar-li... que fes les paus amb tu.

En Koga estava commogut per la seva valentia. I per la seva innnocència. Si hagués gosat, l'hauria abraçada en aquest mateix moment. La seva bella imprudent. La convidà a continuar:

–Va dir que no...

–És evident, oi? –Una altra rialla, què no fou acompanyada pels ulls, convertí momentàniament el seu rostre en una màscara.

–Què va dir? Potser així podré deduir què té en contra meu.

–No ho crec. Es va limitar a ... –Ella sospirà.– Va intentar fer-me un petó.

Fou com una bufetada.

Quan sortí del seu estat d'estupefacció, en Koga se sentí amarat per la fúria. Ara ho entenia tot! En Rei volia conquistar la Kaoru per a debilitar-lo, encoleritzar-lo i obligar-lo a donar un pas en fals. Però ell no cauria en aquest parany. La protegiria a ella perquè en Rei l'acabaria matant de totes passades. Tanmateix, no hi intervindria fins que ella o ell fessin alguna cosa rara, com ara sortir de la seva àrea d'influència o... millor no pensar-hi. Si tals cosa passaven ningú podria aturar-lo, i mataria en Rei si calia: no permetria que ningú amenacés la vida de la Kaoru!

Oblidant-se completament de la presència d'ella, tancà els ulls i respirà a fons diverses vegades per controlar la seva ira. I demanà força a la seva ànima per a suportar el que a partir d'ara li cauria a sobre.


	3. Chapter 3

Una tarda, quan la Kaoru sortia de la feina, se'ls va trobar al carreró, encarats l'un a l'altre, espases fora. L'atmòsfera es podia tallar amb ganivet: era com si estiguessin submergits en un combat silenciós. Amdós es tombaren a l'uníson cap a ella. La Kaoru es quedà palplantada, havia esperat veure-hi en Rei, com quasi cada dia, però mai no hauria imaginat que podria trobar-hi en Koga.

En Rei es guardà les seves espases, s'avançà i allargà el braç cap a ella.

– Anem, princesa. El cinema ens espera.

Però ella no gosà moure's, no sabent com reaccionar, fits com estaven el seus ulls en en Koga.

– Hi vols anar? –La veu i la mirada d'ell eren prou dures, com tantes altres vegades. Tombà lleugerament la seva cara cap a en Rei.– Sembla que no.

En Rei s'acostà encara més cap a ella, però no perdé de vista el seu adversari, a qui parlà amb un to sarcàstic.

– Que has perdut alguna cosa, potser? –Pausa.– I creus que la trobaràs?

L'esguard d'en Koga s'enfosquí. Un somriure tan irònic com congelat en el temps convertí el rostre d'en Rei en un avís de perill imminent.

– Ja fas tard: la vida no perdona els que malbaraten les seves oportunitats... ni tampoc els que no són honestos...

Es girà cap a la Kaoru i li tornà a allargar el seu braç.

– No li facis cas. Aviat t'adonaràs que no es mereix trepitjar el mateix terra que tu.

Ella havia escoltat tot el que en Rei havia dit i es preguntà, per enèsima vegada què li podia haver fet en Koga. No es pogué estar de recordar tota l'amabilitat i els detalls que en Rei havia tingut amb ella des de feia molts dies. Ell s'esforçava en plaure-la, com si realment fos molt important per a ell, somreia molt i, sobretot, li donava el combustible que el seu cor ferit necessitava. La seva mà s'estirà instintivament cap a ell, però en Koga avançà, molt a poc a poc, concentrant en ella tota la seva atenció.

– Encara no has acabat de jugar? Ja has fet prou evident com t'ho passes de bé amb ell. Ja n'hi ha prou. Si vols jugar et compraré un joc de pinzells si vols, però en cap cas no permetré que continuïs fent el ridícul.

La Kaoru se'l va mirar, estupefacta. Si en Koga li arriba a parlar així tan sols un mes abans, ella li hauria tirat la cavalleria per sobre. Però, molt havien canviat les coses en un parell de setmanes. Ara no podia obrir la boca: la ràbia, l'esperança i la necessitat amenaçaven de fer-li perdre el control sobre les seves emocions.

Les acusacions que ell li havia fet eren verídiques del tot. El primer dia que arribà a casa amb flors regalades per en Rei, la soterrada gelosia que traspuava cada gest i cada paraula d'en Koga la féu íntimament feliç. Sí, era veritat, ell l'estimava però, per alguna raó desconeguda, no es permetia de manifestar-ho. Així que decidí atacar les seves defenses per a obligar-lo a reaccionar. Durant els àpats, les estones mortes i qualsevol altre moment que a ella li semblés adient, omplia les oïdes del seu esquerp amfitrió amb notícies de les sortides que feia amb en Rei, de les que preparaven ("creus que m'interessa la teva vida en el més mínim?", feia ell), li ensenyava els regals que en rebia ("ves menjant bombons, i després et queixaràs de la factura del dentista"), li parlava dels detalls que ell li tenia ("una poema escrit a dins de l'esmorzar? Quin fàstic!"). No hi havia res a fer, el dia de les flors va semblar ser el primer i l'últim. Què volia d'ella? Per què s'entestava en protegir-la, doncs? Les llàgrimes li eren arrabassades com si li arrenquessin la pell.

La desesperació la tornà imprudent. Un dia va enganyar-lo dient-li que s'havien fet un petó amb en Rei. Estaven dinant, i el got del que en Koga es disposava a beure esclatà entre els seus dits. De sobte excitada per l'ànsia i una joia tan salvatge com reprimida, ella contemplà els trossos de vidre i el mullader escampats per arreu, i després a ell. En Koga no es dignà a mirar-la. Els seus ulls estaven tancats amb força i crispada la seva cara, mentre la mà encara apretava els vidres que hi tenia clavats. Després, començà a treure's els vidres sangonosos. Les seves mandíbules tremolaven de tant que les apretava. S'aixecà, "vaig a curar-me"; la seva veu i el seus passos en caminar només reflectien un esgotament aclaparadorament intens. La Kaoru el veié marxar com si li acabés de dir un adéu per sempre. La mà ferida plorava llàgrimes vermelles sobre el parquet, perquè als seus ulls no els permetia de plorar. Ella es deixà caure enrera, derrotada i sense esperança. En Koga mai no lluitaria per ella.

Però aquí estava ara, lluitant per ella davant d'en Rei, a la seva pròpia forma poca-solta i maldestra, però ho feia! Emoció i esperança comprimides i a punt d'esclatar, li impediren de badar boca quan ell la prengué del canell i l'obligà a seguir-lo. Però en Rei s'hi plantà al davant amb enuig creixent.

– Tal.lós! Troglodita vestit de blanc! La fas plorar! –Tregué les espases un altre cop– Deixa-la anar o tu i jo ho acabarem tot ara i aquí!

Però en Koga només li dedicà una mirada d'absolut menyspreu, i la fúria d'en Rei s'encengué. Una de ses seves espases es precipirà cap al coll d'en Koga, l'arma del qual la interceptà a mig camí, mentre l'altra s'allunyava del seu blanc per preparar una estocada. Però la Kaoru, què havia assistit a l'intercanvi dels dos nois no sabent si sentir-se preocupada o complaguda, posà la mà que li quedava lliure sobre el braç d'en Rei què, inútilment, pressionava cap al coll del seu adversari. Ella s'hagué d'esforçar molt en parlar.

– Rei, no t'amoïnis. T'agraeixo molt tot el que fas per mi, però tot està bé.

La grapa del cavaller de negre s'afluixà, i la seva espasa a punt de precipitar-se sobre la seva víctima, de mica en mica caigué, mentre se la mirava a ella, incrèdul, adolorit, sense saber ben bé què havia passat. La Kaoru no va poder veure la llambregada de victòria amb que en Koga obsequià al seu rival, just abans de sentir-se estirar el braç un altre cop, i veure com quedava enrere.

No gaire després, en Koga aturà la seva ràpida marxa i la mirà. Era "aquella mirada". L'havia vista per primer cop el dia abans, que ell va tornar de visitar el Sacerdot Makai Amon. Una mena de cortina s'havia apartat dels seus ulls i el missatge que mai no havien volgut dir, què ella entenia bé i pel qual havia apostat tant. Què hauria pogut passar en aquella misteriosa trobada? La veritat és que tant se li'n donava.

Per tercera vegada ell la tibà del braç, però aquest cop la rebé al seu pit. La Kaoru sentí com fugien tots els fantasmes que l'havien turmentada, espaordits pel calor d'aquell cos, i pel suau refrec d'aquells llavis que, tímidament, semblaven cercar alguna cosa entre els seus cabells.

FI


End file.
